narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Konohamaru Sarutobi
Konohamaru Konohamaru, became a Genin at 9yrs old, proof is chapter 428, Seelentau showed me. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 21:44, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :That raises a question if we should change it to Part I: Genin or keep it as is since chapter 428 is from Part II.--Elveonora (talk) 23:15, February 24, 2014 (UTC) ::I take it this is due to Konohamaru already having a forehead protector during the flashbacks when Naruto still has his pre-timeskip look while teaching him the Rasengan? Well, it's not some convoluted mess that requires using half a dozen events to be compared to one another to get a time frame, so yeah, that looks legit. However, considering that just referencing doesn't make that explicit, a more detailed reference tag might be necessary. Omnibender - Talk - 23:28, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Chunin Status I understand that anime events can have a tendency to not be canon, but the timeline for this impromptu Chunin Exams seemed accurate, being just before the Fourth Great War and before Naruto went to master Kurama's power. I really believe Konohamara should be officially noted as a Chunin, or at least mentioned as one in the ability section (as anime only). Steveo920, March 8, 2014, 14:34 :OVAs aren't even canon to the main anime or to each other. It's entirely a separate work, some of the fillers at least acknowledge the existence of each other, making them "anime-only canon" but OVAs don't do that. That's at least what I believe you are talking about, I don't recall him having become Chunin elsewhere--Elveonora (talk) 19:46, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Ive always been wondering about this, if it isn't all canon then you guys are saying that there are many alternate universes within naruto. Masashi allows the fillers which should make them canon. Munchvtec (talk) 15:52, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Chunin Exam OVA I give up. I apologize if my posting trivia, as per it's current definition, about the character having participated in an OVA Chunin Exam was stepping on toes. I certainly didn't expect the trolling and harassment that followed. I only posted it, only made this account to post it, because the OVA is not included in any other article on the site and thus may be little known to the community who have not heard of it already. This is not to state that it is Canon, nor that it is relevant information to the character or series as a whole. It is merely a point of reference to an otherwise unmentioned event relevant only to an otherwise secondary character.--845933 (talk) 16:08, September 18, 2014 (UTC) :Like me cerez and others have said, it is junk trivia that is not needed. Munchvtec (talk) 17:10, September 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Only Munchvtec and Cerez seem to disagree with this edit, so I don't know why Munchvtec is claiming "others" have said this. TheUltimate3 seemed to see that the trivia point is valid to make. I also agree with TheUltimate3, since it wasn't mentioned at any other point in the article. Please stop revert warring over it, I say that 845933's edit is 100% valid to the article. --Sajuuk Talk Page | Uploads | Tabber | | Channel 17:20, September 18, 2014 (UTC) The only reason i disagree with it is because then wouldn't we have to add an ova section to all other characters as well which has not been done. Munchvtec (talk) 17:25, September 18, 2014 (UTC) I don't think its necessary either. Now since the OVA is just for fun and even more non-canon than the fillers and giving him the rank chunin will cause a fuss as technically you necessarily have to win to be promoted to chunin but show the capabilities of one and I don't believe it was even stated he became a chunin just that her beat Naruto. The whole thing was stupid. Naruto transforming into Sage Mode after tripping makes zero sense. I mean you can put that in a OVA the Chunin Examns were held at Sand Village that Konohamaru participated in. Rachin123 (talk) 17:34, September 18, 2014 (UTC)Rachin123 @sajuuk, it's not just me and cerez now. but i doubt it'll change just because of us right. Munchvtec (talk) 17:37, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Too be fair I never proposed that the main article be changed to account for a OVA, or that Konohamaru's rank be changed. I admit initially I added more information such as Konohamaru receiving Chunin over Naruto, but under continued threat to receive a ban for 'vandalism' I admitted that such details were frivolous and streamlined on my last attempt to edit. That's why I only added a reference to the OVA in the trivia because, aside from "did you know?" kind of information from resource books, that's what the section is for. To say that something that is by it's nature frivolous 'is not NEEDED' is silly. Of course it isn't NEEDED, but that's not the point. As I said before the reason I posted it was to make the information about the OVA article more widespread. Not everyone bought Blood Prison, or even chose to watch it in DVD form(Youtube for me), and so may not even know that there is a OVA for a second Chunin Exam in the series. I certainly didn't before coming across it by accident in the OVA section.--845933 (talk) 21:00, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Jutsu Should Shuriken Kage Bunshin be added to his list of jutsu with a notice that it's only used in a game? In the new Naruto game he uses it in his down combo along and in his regular combo he uses Ash Pile Burning so should it have a note saying it's only used in the anime and game as well or just leave it as anime as that was the first place it was seen?.--Kyuu19 (talk) 02:58, September 19, 2014 (UTC) He did use in the anime filler too so I think you could put it down but put down anime only. You may know but things that are game only or movie only doesn't go on the main page of Konohamaru but since he used it in the anime against Temari I say its fine. Rachin123 (talk) 03:54, September 19, 2014 (UTC)Rachin123 Rachin123 (talk) 03:55, September 19, 2014 (UTC)Rachin123 154 cm can somebody link me to the proof that he is 154 cm in The Last? ItachiWasAHero (talk) 01:04, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Boruto/Sarada/Mitsuki's Jounin sensei? I don't know if any of you has seen the second trailer for the Boruto movie, but it seems Konohamaru is their Team's sensei like Kakashi was for Team 7 , should this be mentioned in his article? --Hordy4040 (talk) 07:10, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :Probably. 07:27, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Given as we went as far as label Boruto's Lightning Release technique Chidori due to obvious similarities, I took the liberty of creating a page.--Omojuze (talk) 07:39, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::We don't even know if there a team, let alone if that's Konohamaru. --Sarada Uzumaki (talk) 07:48, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::Have you seen the extended trailer? Pretty obvious that they're a team. And its Konohamaru, given exactly same appearance as in Chapter 700.--Omojuze (talk) 07:50, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::::If the wiki acted of probable things, then Shin would be listed as using Kamui. --Sarada Uzumaki (talk) 07:52, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::::^Oho, good point. 07:53, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Well.. he should be >.> . Then Boruto wouldn't be listed as Chidori user.--Omojuze (talk) 07:54, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::I'd understand you, but.. c'mon. It's obvious that he's the team leader, though I'm not happy about it myself--Omojuze (talk) 07:57, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Parents Should we make an article about his parents? not much to go on but Nagatos parents hardly had much either.--RexGodwin (talk) 05:59, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Except, Nagato's parents now have confirmed names and actually appeared within the series. However, I do agree with you that they should have a page. --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 06:51, August 2, 2015 (UTC) :I wouldn't mind them having an article. --Bio havik (talk) 06:55, August 2, 2015 (UTC) ::We have enough information to create a page.--Sharingan91 (talk) 07:38, August 2, 2015 (UTC) :::No, we don't. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:01, August 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::Lol we don't have anywhere near enough for a page.--Mina talk | 13:26, August 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yes we do have name of team (ANBU DUO) and know there relatonship to important character so we should make team article for those twoA Wkia contributor (talk) 13:30, August 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::::That's not true. And if it were, it wouldn't warrant an article. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:33, August 2, 2015 (UTC) I'm against having an article for his parents. Just to show how little we know about them, we don't even know which Anbu is Hiruzen's child. Omnibender - Talk - 14:37, August 2, 2015 (UTC) :"Konohamaru's parents were members of Sarutobi clan. They were two elite ninja who served as both jōnin and Anbu directly under the Hokage's command. They were the two right hands of the Third Hokage. Both died leaving their's child in the custody of his grandfather. They wear the traditional uniform of the Konoha's Anbu, animal-styled porcelain masks, and a long dark coat." In this wikia there are pages with less information ^_^. Regardless of your decision, I propose to include in any case their image in the page of Konohamaru. --Sharingan91 (talk) 15:32, August 2, 2015 (UTC) ::How do we know they are dead? They could be on missions that keep them away from the village and what not for long periods of time.Umishiru (talk) 06:31, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :::I don't have an issue if an article was to be made, seeing as it would have more info than other articles that no one questions like Obito's Grandmother or a bunch of those academy students. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 06:46, August 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::Tsukino's Father, Yūsuke's Father, Akane's Father, Hinata and Hanabi's Mother, Gonta... --Sharingan91 (talk) 09:11, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::Gonta ಠ_ಠ --Sarutobii2 (talk) 09:24, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Yes, we have an article about Gonta, but we haven't got "Konohamaru's Parents" page. Coherence u.u --Sharingan91 (talk) 09:28, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :Please don't let this become yet another "which characters deserve an article and which don't"-discussion. That being said, I actually support the creation of the article if the duo was actually named. We need the raw to know that though.... Norleon (talk) 09:30, August 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, we do have many unnecessary articles. No, that doesn't mean we can add another one to that list. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:35, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :::They aren't unnecessary articles. These articles help to enrich the content of this encyclopedia. I think that are also these items minors that make this Narutopedia an of the best and an of the most complete. --Sharingan91 (talk) 11:08, August 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::Any article that contains so little information that it could've easily been put in another article is unnecessary. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:18, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Also, as a heads up, they weren't called elite jōnin the same way Hinata wasn't called elite genin/jōnin. Konohamaru is the elite jōnin that Mitsuki talks about. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:35, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :Then what were they called? Only "Anbu under the Hokage's command"? Norleon (talk) 11:37, August 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Yup. And the Third Hokage's two hands. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:42, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Meh. What a letdown. Norleon (talk) 11:43, August 3, 2015 (UTC) I agree that they should have a page, even just a single one. Otherwise, why do we have pages for a pet that's never been seen or completely irrelevant non-canon genin? At least his parents have status as elite Jōnin that served under Sandaime himself, and the parents of someone close to the main character himself. And since they're talked about in the past tense, it's not very likely that they're still alive. Especially as Hiruzen ended up naming him. Pesa123456789 (talk) 22:13, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :You clearly didn't read the whole discussion. • Seelentau 愛 議 22:22, August 10, 2015 (UTC) edit Regarding the current edit dispute: *Intro - Rank is indicated when a character's rank remains the same for all or most of the series. Otherwise something neutral is used. *Background - I'm going to be nitpicky about this one: **The current version, when discussing his birth, doesn't get around to mentioning his parents until the second sentence. **If the previous version erroneously suggests his parents were Anbu when he was born, the current version erroneously suggests they were Anbu when he was called "honorable grandson". If the objection is that we don't know when they were Anbu, neither version fixes it. **The current version mentions he's related to the Hokage, but fails to mention which of his relatives is Hokage. *Appearance - I assume the Rinne Festival is used in order to avoid out-of-universe labels. Except that the same paragraph already refers to Parts I and II and the appearance that is being described is labeled according to the movie in the image caption. Also, the Rinne Festival happens annually, so it's quite vague as a designation of time. Referring to the movie is specific and non-complicated. ~SnapperT ''' 22:26, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :*Neutral should be used according to what? There's no downside from changing "member" to "jōnin". :*His parents ranks have no significance to his character, so remove it altogether. :*As for his appearance, he wore more than 1 outfit during the movie. So matching outfit to event is more informative than just saying in the last. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 23:27, November 4, 2015 (UTC) ::*Neutral to point in the series, as desired by the manual of style. Calling him jonin gives undue preference to the end of the series when, for 699/700 chapters, he isn't one. There's no downside to using "member". ::*Nothing is known about his parents other than that and his parents are relevant the topic that is Konohamaru. ::*What second appearance? Even if there's a second, the section describes only one outfit so there's nothing to cause confusion by ''The Last. ::~SnapperT '' 01:22, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :::*Member is less informative than the alternatives, so shinobi should be used as he's been one for the majority of the series and every time period. :::*There's no information about his parents that is relevant to his background, as everybody has parents which goes without saying.--Sarutobii2 (talk) 07:01, November 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::If the information about his parents has to be removed here then where will it be mentioned? It needs to be mentioned somewhere. Munchvtec (talk) 12:50, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::Its already mentioned in the Sarutobi Clan intro. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 12:57, November 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::ah, okay. Munchvtec (talk) 12:59, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Part II Profile Image I find this picture to be better because it only includes Konohamaru himself as opposed to the current and is of good quality likewise. --Rai 水 (talk) 22:35, December 17, 2015 (UTC) :Since the current pic depicts two other characters in the background, I suppose your proposal is valid. 08:45, December 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Hmm, I don't really like the angle. Aren't there any suitable images coming from the latest Konohamaru special? They resolved around him after all. Unfortunately, I can't take a look by myself at the moment... :/ Norleon (talk) 09:04, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Bump --Rai 水 (talk) 23:41, December 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'd prefer if we could get an image where he wasn't looking up. It creates an "odd angle" to look at.—Cerez365™ (talk) 23:55, December 18, 2015 (UTC) new epilogue picture I uploaded a new image for konohamaru (and for shikamaru and inojin too...)from the movie. does anyone think we should change them? Chieko ^_^ (talk) 16:41, December 26, 2015 (UTC) :Konohamaru's eyes are different, it's supposed to be black, why they changed it?! About the others, I'm okay. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'''Shakhmoot]] (Talk) 16:53, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Part II Image Redux How is this image for Konohamaru's Part II profile image. --Rai 水 (talk) 00:13, January 17, 2016 (UTC) :I uploaded a 1080p version, I think it's better than the one we have now.Chieko ^_^ (talk) 12:59, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Kurenai Wouldn't Kurenai be his Aunt? Should she be listed as such in his infobox? Just curious if this should be changed.--♀winterbells1♪ (talk) 03:24, July 8, 2016 (UTC) :Not sure if we list aunts and uncles when they're so only through marriage. At least, I can't think of any example where a similar situation is listed. Omnibender - Talk - 03:45, July 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, it does still count as a relation, no? I don't see any harm in it being added. Munchvtec (talk) 04:11, July 8, 2016 (UTC) :::In theory, no, but aside really big deals, like spouses or godparents, we don't list non-blood relatives. For example, we don't list in-laws. Omnibender - Talk - 04:55, July 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::Is there any real reason why we don't? I'm sure these characters accept these people as family. Munchvtec (talk) 04:57, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Rasengan Given how Konohamaru uses the Wind Release Kote hand seal to launch the technique, and when the Rasengan is sealed it has the kanji for wind, his Rasengan is infused with Wind Release no? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 02:46, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :The issue I have with that is the entire thing is contradictory. Yes, those would indicate a Wind Release jutsu was stored and used, but his Rasengan shows absolutely no signs of wind chakra. It's nothing like Naruto's Wind Release: Rasengan, and the only thing that it shares with Boruto's Vanishing Rasengan, being thrown as a projectile, was attributed to how the Kote functions instead of the jutsu itself. Omnibender - Talk - 02:52, July 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Showing no sign of wind chakra or difference to a normal Rasengan doesn't disprove anything when Wind Release + Air Sand Protective Wall = exactly the same technique. And variants between techniques is also a thing in the series, so it's kinda expected that his wind infused rasengan might differ in appearance and function to other wind infused rasengans. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 03:19, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :::And sand jutsu being Wind Release when there's really nothing with wind at all in the jutsu has long been established. We had an entire arc that was about adding wind chakra to the Rasengan, showing that even imperfect addition causes some effects. I still don't quite get how Wind Release figures into vanishing the Rasengan in Boruto's case, but it's still a case where the addition of nature transformation adds an effect the basic jutsu lacks. The only thing different from a regular Rasengan Konohamaru's did was being used as a projectile, which was attributed to the Kote. Omnibender - Talk - 03:40, July 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::Boruto's Vanishing Rasengan doesn't have the wind blades on the edges, like Naruto's Wind Release: Rasengan does, meaning the wind blades aren't a guaranteed visual indication of Wind Release application, different use of the nature in Rasengan = different effect it seems. So no wind blades in Konohamaru's doesn't make it 'not Wind Release' since Boruto's doesn't have them either. Also not exactly sure what happened there, he shot the Rasengan with his Kote, then it flew up into the air and seconds later a house exploded.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:27, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::Just because from out point of view we can see no signs of Wind Release doesn't mean it's not there. The wiki should reflect the authors work, despite our limited understanding of it. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 14:20, July 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I don't know how the novel said Boruto's VR has Wind Release in it, but from I've seen so far added in articles, that is a subconscious thing. I find it much more likely that the reason his VR has that effect is because the WR added to it isn't enough to cause the blades to appear. When Naruto was learning WR, he was actively putting as much wind chakra into it as he could. It was the whole point of the splitting the waterfall portion of the training, being able to generate as much wind nature transformation as he could. If Boruto inherited wind as his affinity from Naruto, it could be the reason his Rasengan does what it does is because his chakra leans enough to wind to give that effect, since Rasengan is supposed to be a chakra-intensive jutsu, but since he's not actively putting wind chakra into it, we don't get blades. There's also not a perfect correlation between the kanji in the Kote and the jutsu involved. Konohamaru used Shadow Imitation Technique, which databooks have explicitly said to be Yin Release, but the kanji that appeared in the Kote when he used it was just the kanji for shadow. If you want to go ahead and say Konohamaru can infuse Wind Release into his Rasengan based on the stuff from that scene, do so only with the caveat of saying his Rasengan displayed no additional characteristics that would be associated with the addition of nature transformation, as the "discharging" was attributed to the Kote. Omnibender - Talk - 16:49, July 13, 2016 (UTC) So now are we saying that Boruto wasn't the creator of the Vaninishing Ball? And correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't the Vanishinh Rasengan suppose to "vanish". We didn't even see that to say it's the same thing. If your arguement is that he threw the Rasengan, in the anime, so did Naruto. Are you saying he used the Vanishing Rasengan too? --Rai 水 (talk) 16:57, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :Nope. I'm saying that, if Konomaru did indeed add Wind Release to his Rasengan, then he didn't add enough to cause any change that usually comes when nature transformation gets involved, as the only thing his Rasengan did that matches anything any other Wind Release enhanced Rasengan did, being used as projectile, was attributed to the Kote. His Rasengan would be even less Wind Release than Boruto's. Anime filler is irrelevant here, this is canon we're talking about. I consider "being throwable" a consequence of Wind Release along with vanishing because it makes no sense for only Boruto to somehow just be able to throw it without any explanation of why he can't when other users could not. Since Naruto was eventually able to throw Rasenshuriken, which is the most pumped with Wind Release version of the Rasengan, there's at least some logic to Wind Release contributing to throwability. Omnibender - Talk - 17:16, July 13, 2016 (UTC) ::I believe we have enough evidence. Why else would there have been a Wind Release colored wind kanji in place of his sealed Rasengan and why would he do a Wind Release gesture? Also just trivial thing, even though Boruto's application of Wind Release to his Rasengan was stated to be subconscious, he was said to have himself already mastered Wind Release, along with Water and Lightning, meaning the subconscious application of a chakra nature to his technique wasn't that much of an accident or anything with inherited affinity, but I would attribute it to his natural talent he was said to possess.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 17:38, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Boruto knowing those three natures means nothing if there was no intent on his part in adding them. The fact nature transformation made its way to Boruto's Rasengan without his intent to me means that nature would be his affinity, otherwise water or lightning chakra would have been just as likely to seep into his Rasengan. As long as it's made clear in Konohamaru's article that his supposedly Wind Release infused Rasengan behaved exactly as a regular, natureless Rasengan would, I won't keep poking this issue. Omnibender - Talk - 17:55, July 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::No issue with that, but should definitely be added nonetheless. Hopefully he uses a Kote-less Rasengan next time.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 18:04, July 13, 2016 (UTC) New Era image I was wondering why we're still keeping the current headshot of Konohamaru from Boruto movie as his New Era image, although in Boruto anime there are several quite decent shots that are obviously better in quality and can easily replace it, especially in the latest episode. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 20:15, December 20, 2017 (UTC)